Oni To Musume
by InggriSealand
Summary: Wait! seharusnya, kan musuko? oke fine ga apalah! Seorang pria yang mana adalah bunga desa di desanya tersesat kerumah pria yang selalu menyendiri dan tidak disukai penduduk desa. Bagaimanakah kisah pertemanan, percintaan, pertengkaran mereka? Ikuti kisahnya disini -sedikit brutal dan melankolis (maybe)-


**Title: Oni to Musume**

**Rating: T**

**Desclaimer: Hetalia and the characters is Himaruya's **

**.**

**-cerita ini kupersembahkan kepada pecinta Fruk. Dan cerita ini diambil dari lagu kaito vocaloid yang sama seperti judul cerita ini. Sedikit mengambil Arthur dari Hetaoni yang dimana si Arthur buta. Untuk gaya bahasa, oke gw tau gaya bahasa ini gw ambil dari gaya bahasa gw dan ini sengaja gw buat gaya bahasa yang seenak jidat gw. ****So gw **_**no comment dibash**_** gaya bahasanya****. And yap gw ada sedikit merubah dari lagu kaito dan kemungkinan agak OOC sih.. jadi maaf ya dengan ke OOC-annya-**

**.**

**Seorang pria yang mana adalah bunga desa di desanya tersesat kerumah pria yang selalu menyendiri dan tidak disukai penduduk desa. Bagaimanakah kisah pertemanan, percintaan, pertengkaran mereka? Ikuti kisahnya disini~**

**.**

**Time: abad ke entahlah saya juga gatau yang pasti gedungpun belum ada banyak.**

**Pairing: France/Uk**

**.**

_**The beast isn't beast. The beast just wanting love. The beast just a lover.**_

* * *

.

.

Zaman dahulu kala, dimana gedung-gedung tinggi belum ada banyak, disana terdapat rupa buruk yang tidak disukai masyarakat setempat. Si buruk ini adalah manusia berwajah tidak cakap dan diusir oleh penduduk desa. Desa, itulah tempat dimana mereka tinggal. Karena diusir dari desa, si buruk membuat rumah tidak jauh dari desa. Ia tinggal sendiri dan tidak ada seorangpun yang datang mendekati rumah tersebut. Si buruk sendirian tanpa teman sehingga ia tidak mengerti arti kehidupan bermasyarakat.

Sejak kecil, si buruk dibuang oleh ibunya dan dijauhi oleh penduduk desa. Si buruk tidak ingin terlahir menjadi buruk namun apa daya, takdirnya memang harus menjadi buruk. Setiap harinya hanya cacian dan ejekan serta pukulanlah makanannya. Si buruk begitu menderita bersama orang-orang itu hingga setiap ia hanya sekedar jalan untuk lewat, masyarakat menmukulnya dan terkadang menimpukinya dengan batu.

Kini hidup si buruk penuh dengan kesepian. Setiap hari tidak ada suara bising manusia-manusia tersebut. Bisa dikatakan hidup si buruk mulai tenang tanpa ada yang mengganggunya. Walau keadaan tenang, namun dari lubuk hati si buruk yang paling dalam, tersimpanlah hasrat terpendam ingin disayang. Terkadang ia berpikir ingin mencari seseorang yang dapat menyayangi dia sepenuh hatinya, namun disisi lain, dia sangat takut untuk berhadapan dengan makhluk yang bernama _"manusia_".

Suatu ketika, si buruk sedang asik memasak untuk makan malamnya. Dia bersenandung ria memikirkan makan malam yang akan ia makan hari itu. Namun kejadian tidak terduga datang begitu saja. Hari itu, pintu rumahnya yang sangat kecil itu terbuka dengan lebarnya sehingga membuat siburuk terbelalak kaget dan berjengit. Tampak sosok seorang manusia yang tampan tiada duanya menatap si buruk dengan mata hijau marunnya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut dan hal itu membuat si buruk tidak berkutik sama sekali. Pria itu tampak kelelahan dan keringatnyapun bercucuran. Ia menatap lurus kearah si buruk hingga membuat si buruk tampak ketakutan.

" – a- anu" pria tampak itu mulai membuka mulutnya. "bolehkah aku menumpang disini? Aku mencium bau enak dari sini dan aku tersesat"

Si buruk tetap terdiam tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini kali pertamanya dia mendapatkan seorang manusia yang tidak takut terhadapnya dan tidak memukulinya saat bertemu pandang dengannya.

"—permisi, apakah ada orang?" pria tampan itu kini menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat si buruk tampak makin kaget. Jelas-jelas pria itu menatap si buruk dengan pandangan lurus namun ia tampak tak terlihat olehnya. "ma- maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melihat karena itu apakah ada orang dirumah ini?"

Buruk tampak lega dan dia lalu menjawab

"masuklah, aku sedang membuat _macaroon_ untuk makan malam" ucapnya tampak dingin. Dirinya yang ketakutan itu tampak lega bercampur takut. Ia sangat lega saat mengetahui orang didepan matanya tidak mengetahuinya, namun dirinya sangat ketakutan bila identitasnya sebagai si buruk dapat terungkap oleh pria itu.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum manis kepada si buruk sehingga si buruk dibuatnya merona saat melihat pria itu.

"Terimakasih" ucap pria itu tersenyum lembut dan segera masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"Silahkan duduklah disini" ucap si buruk memberikan bangku kepada si tampan. Si tampan itu duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan oleh si buruk.

"Terimakasih banyak" ucap si pria tampan itu kepada siburuk. Kembali si buruk dibuat merona oleh pria itu. Ini kali pertamanya ia mendapatkan perlakuan baik seperti ini. Kali pertamanya ada manusia yang tersenyum terhadapnya. Biasanya manusia-manusia yang melihatnya akan menjahati dia dan menimpukinnya dengan batu sehingga wajah si buruk berupa makin buruk. Namun pria ini tersenyum manis kepadanya dan membuat si buruk bahagia. Tapi, si buruk tahu bahwa pria itu tidak tahu siapalah dia. Si buruk memberikan _macaroon_ yang baru saja matang kepada pria itu.

"Silahkan santap" ucapnya seraya memberikan sepiring _macaroon_ kepada pria itu. "ini _macaroon_ terbaik yang pernah aku buat"

Pria itu tersenyum kepada siburuk dan mengambil _macaroon_ itu. "omong-omong, aku belum tahu namamu"

Buruk tampak tersentak dan terdiam dimejanya. "namaku Arthur Kirkland. Bagaimana dengan namamu sendiri?"

Buruk terdiam menelan air liurnya seakan kerongkongannya kering. Ia begitu takut untuk berkata dan memberitahukan identitasnya. Wajahnya pucat dan merunduk kebawah. Ia begitu takut apabila pria didepannya tiba-tiba menjauh ketakutan dan kabur secara mendadak. Namun ia tidak bisa mengelak.

"—n- namaku Francis Bonnefoy—" ucapnya terbata-bata karena ketakutan. Ia tahu pasti pria ini akan kabur begitu saja saat mengetahui namanya yang sangat ditakuti oleh masyarakat setempat. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui namanya. Apabila mendengar nama itu, masyarakat akan membicarakan bagaimana jeleknya si buruk itu.

"Nama yang bagus—Francis—bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Si buruk itu kemudian tersentak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa dia tidaklah dijauhi oleh pria ini. Pria didepannya tampak tersenyum menatapi si buruk tersebut.

"—kau- tidak takut padaku?"

Pria itu terdiam dan tetap tersenyum. "kenapa harus takut? Kau juga manusia sepertiku" Arthur tetap tersenyum. "aku yakin kau adalah pria baik karena pria jahat tidak mungkin mempunyai aroma bau yang menyenangkan seperti ini"

Francis terhenyak mendengar kalimat yang pertama kalinya ia dengar. Selama hidupnya hanya cacian-cacian dan hinaan yang ia dapat. Tak seorangpun yang menganggapnya ada dan bagus. Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri mengusirnya dari rumah saat melihat dirinya yang buruk tersebut. Ini kali pertamanya ia bertemu dengan pria yang tidak mencelanya walau mengetahui namanya. Ia tampak malu, warna wajahnya memerah padam dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan ini.

"—kau boleh menginap disini" ujar Francis. "langit sudah senja dan aku tidak bisa meyakinkan keselamatanmu bila kau ingin pulang"

"Terimakasih" ucap Arthur malu. "kau orang yang baik"

Diucapkan begitu, raut wajah Francis kembali merona. Setelah selesai makan, Francis merapikan kasur miliknya dengan yang baru agar Arthur, pria tampan itu dapat tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Kau dapat tidur disini" ucapnya.

"lalu kau dimana?" Tanya Arthur bingung karena ia merasakan kasur milik Francis bukanlah kasur _double bed_.

"Aku ada dikasur sebelah" ujar Francis berbohong. Sebenarnya Francis hanya memiliki satu kasur dan itu hanya kasur miliknya. Karena dia tidak pernah kedatangan tamu satu barangpun. Kedatangan Arthur itu adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan diluar dugaan.

Malam itu mereka berbincang-bincang banyak sehingga Arthur tertidur lelap dikasur yang dipinjamkan oleh Francis, si buruk. Francis menatap Arthur yang tertidur lelap itu dan berpikir akankah kebahagiaannya datang kepadanya. Ia begitu merasa bahagia mendapatkan seusatu yang namanya teman.

"Tuhan, apakah kebahagian akan datang padaku? Apakah ini hanya mimpi belaka?" gumamnya dalam doanya. "kuharap ini bukanlah kebahagiaan semata"

Setelah menggumamkan kalimat itu, Francis tertidur disebelah Arthur dengan nyenyaknya. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan keindahan hidupnya. Ia berharap bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Keesokan harinya, setelah bangun dari tidurnya, Francis memasak makanan untuk dua orang. Ia memasak masakan spesial yang ia sukai dan memberikannya kepada Arthur.

"baunya harum sekali" ucap Arthur.

"_merci_" jawab Francis. "ini adalah makanan kesukaanku"

Arthur memakan masakan tersebut dengan nikmatnya. Ia melahap semuanya seakan-akan dia sudah tidak makan selama beberapa hari.

"—jadi apa rencanamu hari ini, Arthur?" Tanya Francis sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku ingin pulang ke desa" ujarnya seraya menyelesaikan makanannya. "Aku yakin orang tuaku pasti mencariku"

Francis terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Arthur. Dia menyelesaikan makanannya dan mencuci piring-piring tersebut. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"—Aku—"

Arthur seketika terdiam. Hal itu membuat Francis menatapnya heran dan menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh pria didepannya.

"—_well_, aku bertengkar dengan kedua orangtuaku karena aku begitu bosan dengan kehidupanku" ucapnya melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus tadi.

"bosan?"

"ya. Kau tahu kan aku buta dan aku tidak bisa melihat" ucap Arthur merunduk. "orangtuaku selalu saja protektif kepadaku"

"Aku selalu dilarang melakukan sesuatu yang aku suka karena itu aku pergi dari rumah dan berjalan kesekeliling desa"

Francis tetap terdiam mendengarkan cerita Arthur dengan seksama. "setelah capai dan ingin pulang kerumah, aku malah tersesat kesini"

Ia menahan tawanya. Baginya begitu lucu pria yang ada didepan matanya itu. Baru kali ini ia menemukan orang yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"—te- tertawalah sepuasnya kalau kau memang ingin tertawa, _gitt_!" ucapnya kesal bercampur malu dan hal itu membuat Francis tertawa lebar dan terpingkal-pingkal. Wajah Arthur memerah bagaikan tomat yang matang menahan rasa malunya karena rencana pulangnya gagal dan menyebabkan ia tersesat sendirian.

"yah—" Francis berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan kembali ketopik utamanya. "yang paling penting, kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau sayangi"

Arthur terdiam mendengar kata-kata Francis. Ia meragu untuk bertanya kepada pria didepannya. Francis masih tetap tertawa sambil berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. "kau begitu lucu, Arthur"

* * *

.

.

.

Desa dimana tempat Arthur tinggal tampak di pelupuk mata mereka. Kebisingan yang merindukan terdengar dari jauh sebelah sana. Francis tampak takut untuk mendekat maka ia berhenti seketika itu juga. Ia memandang Arthur dari balik jubahnya yang menutupi dirinya agar tidak terjadi sesuatu. Ia merasa sepi dan ketakutan kehilangan pria didepan matanya itu. Kali pertamanya ia mendapatkan teman yang baik terhadapnya. Kali pertamanya dia mendapatkan seseorang yang percaya padanya. Satu malam yang dihabiskan olehnya terasa seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"—bila kau lurus saja dari sini, kau bisa sampai ke desamu" ucapnya dengan nada parau.

Francis mencoba tersenyum dan melepaskan pria yang kini ada didepan matanya. Dia lalu mengarahkan tubuh Arthur kearah desa agar Arthur dapat pulang dengan selamat.

"Mereka pasti sudah menunggumu dirumah" ucapnya tersenyum kecut. "hati-hati dijalan, jangan sampai jatuh—"

Francis tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat menatap wajah Arthur yang sendu sambil menggenggam erat pakaian Francis. Wajahnya merona melihat wajah cantik Arthur yang seakan-akan memintanya ikut dia kedesanya.

"—kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?" ucap Arthur tampak tidak ingin melepaskan Francis.

"—" Francis masih terdiam. Dia berpikir bagaimana bisa dia dapat bertemu kembali dengan Arthur. Dia sangat takut untuk datang ke desa. Dia tidak berani kembali ke desa karena dia telah diusir dari desa tersebut. "—Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke desa"

"kenapa?" Arthur tampak kaget mendengar ucapan Francis. Dia menatap kearah Francis walau ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku ini _monstre_" ucap Francis parau. Tubuhnya gemetaran untuk mengaku terhadap Arthur. Dirinya begitu takut terhadap manusia. Dirinya begitu takut dengan cacian-cacian tersebut. Dirinya begitu takut dengan pukulan-pukulan tersebut. Nyalinya hilang saat ia tahu bahwa dia tidaklah disukai banyak orang. Dirinya yang telah berusaha menyembunyikan jati diri, gemetaranlah tubuhnya saat ia harus memberitahu sosoknya kepada Arthur. Ia merelakan kehilangan temannya yang pertama kali ia punya. Ia yakin bahwa Arthur akan segera berlari saat mengetahui jati dirinya.

"Aku tidak pantas ada didekatmu" ucapnya kembali. "Aku bukan manusia, aku si buruk yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang"

"kaupun pasti jijik terhadapku"

Arthur terdiam tersentak kaget mengetahui pengakuan dari seorang buruk. Dirinya baru saja menginap dirumah si buruk yang mana ia tahu bahwa semua orang membencinya dan menjelekkannya. Ia tersadar bahwa ia telah bersama si buruk semalaman. Francis menatap reaksi Arthur tersebut dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu bahwa tidak akan ada yang mau mendekatinya saat tahu bahwa dia adalah si buruk.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu" ucap Francis tampak menyesal. Namun ia tersentak saat mengetahui Arthur menggenggam tangannya erat.

"aku sudah pernah bilang kalau orang jahat tidak mungkin mempunyai aroma yang menyenangkan seperti kamu!" ucap Arthur dengan wajah merona. "aku yakin kau sebenarnya adalah orang baik, Francis"

Francis tetap tersentak dan terdiam tanda tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Arthur. Karena ini kali pertamanya ada manusia yang benar-benar tidak takut dan tidak pergi meninggalkannya saat mengetahui jati dirinya yang buruk dan dijauhi oleh semua orang itu.

"kita akan bertemu lagi besok disini!" ucap Arthur meyakinkan. "Aku akan membawakan bekal untukmu"

Arthur tersenyum lembut kepada Francis dan segera pergi dari hadapannya. Ia berjalan menuju desa tempat tinggalnya dengan sebuah janji bahwa mereka akan bertemu di tempat dimana mereka berpisah di keesokan harinya. Francis tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Arthur. Dia baru kali pertamanya mendapatkan orang yang seperti Arthur.

Keesokan harinya, Francis menunggu Arthur ditempat yang telah dijanjikan. Wajahnyapun sangat berseri karena ini kali pertamanya dia dapat teman. Ia menunggunya dan tetap menunggunya. Sesekali matanya menatap kearah pintu desa tersebut, namun sosok Arthur belum juga tampak dimatanya. Berjam-jam dia menunggu Arthur namun sosok itu tetaplah tidak muncul. Ia mulai kecewa dan menarik nafas panjang.

"—aku ini mengharapkan apa? Sudah pasti dia tidak datang karena takut padaku" ucapnya seraya membuang nafas panjangnya. "aku ini tidak mungkin bisa hidup bahagia"

Ia tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang diri. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak mungkin akan mempunyai teman. Berjam-jam dia menunggu Arthur, tapi sosok pria itu tidak ditemukannya. Ia berpikir untuk pulang kerumah dan menjalani hari-hari hampanya seperti biasa.

"Francis!" terdengar suara teriakan Arthur dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah dari sedikit kejauhan saat Francis akan beranjakan kaki dari tempatnya berdiri. Francis menatap kearah suara tersebut dan dilihatnya Arthur tengah berlari dengan membawa sebuah keranjang kecil. Ia tampak tersentak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Arthur ternyata menepati kata-katanya yang kemaren. Dia begitu malu karena telah berpikir buruk tentang teman barunya tersebut.

Arthur mulai mendekati Francis dan berusaha untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang tengah terengah-engah tersebut. Ia mencoba mencari tangan Francis dan menggenggamnya. "—ma—maafkan aku"

"aku tadi buat _Scone_ untuk tanda terimakasih atas kemarin"

Francis hampir saja bergelinangan airmata karena merasa bahagia. Seumur hidupnya, dirinya tidak pernah merasakan perasaan persahabatan seperti ini. Semasa hidupnya tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Maka ia senang saat mengenal Arthur dan terutama Arthur menepati janjinya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru datang" ucap Francis berbohong untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan teman pertamanya lebih dari apapun. "aku juga baru sampai"

"baguslah. Aku telah membuatkan _scone_ untukmu" ucap Arthur malu-malu. "silahkan dicoba"

Arthur memberikan _scone_ buatannya dan Francis menerima kebaikan Arthur. Ia mencoba memakannya namun dengan ujung ia pingsan seketika.

* * *

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Francis dan Arthur diam-diam bertemu di tempat yang mereka sering janjikan. Dimana tempat itu tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu dan sedikit jauh dari desa. Hanya mereka berdualah yang tahu. Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan serunya layaknya pertemanan biasa. Francis dapat merasakan bahwa Arthur berbeda dengan manusia-manusia yang lainnya yang pernah ia temui selama ini. Kini ia mendapatkan seorang teman yang selama ini ia selalu inginkan. Sudah sebulan lebih mereka melakukan pertemuan rahasia ini. Terkadang mereka bertengkar, tertawa, bercanda dan menangis bersama layaknya sahabat-sahabat lainnya. Sehingga mereka melupakan bahwa mereka itu sangatlah berbeda.

Disaat mereka sedang berduaan siang itu, Arthur menarik nafas panjang sambil mencari letak _macaroon_ yang menjadi camilan makan siang mereka.

"—mataku akan dioperasi" ucap Arthur sambil memakan _macaroon_ buatan Francis yang sudah ia temukan.

"oh, baguslah" Francis seketika menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku takut, Francis" ucapnya menunduk akan ketakutannya. "aku takut gagal"

Mereka terdiam seketika, namun Francis menggenggam tangan Arthur dengan erat. "pasti bisa, Arthur! Pasti tidak akan gagal! Aku percaya akan hal itu!"

Francis memberikan semangat kepada Arthur agar ia tidak merasa ketakutan akan operasi tersebut. "kapan kau akan dioperasi?"

"seminggu lagi" ucap Arthur. Wajahnya memerah mendengar ucapan optimis Francis dan dirinya seakan mendapatkan keberanian baru. "—se—sebenarnya aku ingin kamu yang pertama kali kulihat_, gitt_!" ucapnya malu untuk mengakui bahwa memang ia ingin membuat sesuatu yang special untuk Francis.

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Francis ikutan merona dan tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai menyukai pria yang ada dihadapannya tersebut. Dia tersenyum kecil terhadap Arthur namun tentu saja senyuman itu tidak dapat terlihat oleh Arthur.

Mereka lalu membicarakan pembicaraan yang _random_ sekali seperti biasanya. Dari cerita tentang orang tua, tetangga, bahkan pacar. Pacar? Ya! Sudah 2minggu Arthur mempunyai pacar. Arthur yang mana adalah bunga desa di desanya itu tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia selalu direbuti gadis-gadis cantik di desanya. Dan ia pacaranpun karena gadis itu memaksanya untuk menerimanya. Walau sudah ditolak oleh Arthur karena dia tidak mengenal gadis itu, namun gadis itu tetap memaksanya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan cewekmu itu?" Tanya Francis. Sebenernya topik ini tidaklah menyenangkan bagi Francis. Namun ia bersabar dengan kondisi nyaman ini. Nyaman? Ya! Pertemanan mereka ini begitu harmonis walau mereka sering bertengkar juga. Apabila ia menyatakan perasaannya, perasaan nyaman diantara mereka bisa buyar begitu saja, itu pikir Francis.

"aku tidak bisa menyukainya" ucap Arthur kesal dan membuat Francis merasa sedikit lega. Arthur tetap mengunyah macaroon itu tapi raut wajahnya mendatar. "dia memang baik dan pengertian, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya"

"kalau begitu kau harus mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan kepadanya, Arthur" ucap Francis meyakini Arthur. "kau tidak ingin kan tidak berbahagia bersamanya"

Arthur terdiam dan dirinya seakan memikirkan kebahagiaannya. Ia tetap memakan _macaroon_ tersebut sambil minum teh yang diseduhkan oleh Francis. "iya sih"

Arthur memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan perempuan itu. Keesokannya, ia meminta maaf kepada perempuan itu. Perempuan itu tidak terima dengan penolakan Arthur. Ia begitu marah sehingga Arthur kelabakan dengan sikap wanita itu.

"kau tidak bisa memutuskan aku! Aku mencintaimu, Arthur!" ucap wanita itu memaksa.

"tapi seperti yang pernah aku bilang, dan ternyata aku tidak bisa menyukaimu, aku minta maaf" jawab Arthur menyesal.

"aku tidak mau putus darimu!"

Arthur menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba untuk bersabar atas semuanya. Kini ia merasa sesuatu yang berbahaya telah menimpanya. "tapi—"

"Aku tetap tidak mau putus! Aku ingin pacaran dengan cowok tertampan di desa ini!" teriak gadis itu kesal. "kalau aku pacaran dengan kau, teman-temanku akan merasa iri denganku dan akan memuja-mujaku!"

Mendengar hal itu, Arthur tampak kacau. Ia merasa dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan saja oleh para wanita didesa. Dirinya tidak tahu bahwa dirinya tampan hingga disenangi oleh masyarakat setempat, namun yang ia tahu pasti sekarang ini adalah bahwa dirinya telah jatuh keperangkap seseorang yang berbahaya yang bernama "wanita". Orang-orang tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Arthur di desa tersebut. Karena rupa Arthur ini adalah rupa yang menawan hingga dapat membuat para gadis yang melihatnya berebut-rebut untuk mendapatkannya.

"jadi kau berpacaran denganku karena kau ingin membuat iri teman-temanmu?" ucap Arthur mulai merasa jijik dengan wanita itu. Perempuan itu terdiam karena sebenarnya dia tidak mau mengatakan kenyataannya namun apa daya dia keceplosan dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"hal itu adalah hal yang tidak kusukai! Lebih baik kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi!" ucap Arthur lalu permisi berlalu dari gadis itu. Ia lalu pergi ke tempat Francis berada.

Sang gadis tidak terima diputusi oleh Arthur. Dia mengikuti Arthur diam-diam dan itu tidaklah membuat Arthur menyadarinya. Arthur tetap berjalan kearah Francis, mencari dimana Francis berada.

"Francis" panggil Arthur saat telah sampai ditempat dimana mereka sering bertemu. Dirinya tampak tidak sabar untuk bertemu Francis. Francis telah menunggu ditempat dengan peralatan pikniknya. Dia mulai membimbing Arthur untuk duduk. Gadis itu melihat mereka dan tersentak kaget.

"kau telah datang" ucap Francis tenang. "apa ada hal yang bagus yang terjadi di desa?"

Arthur mulai menarik nafas panjang kembali dan dia mengkerutkan alisnya tanda tidak suka. "aku sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Seperti yang kamu bilang, aku harus mengatakan apa isi hatiku" Arthur mencoba untuk mengambil teh yang sedang diseduh oleh Francis. "dan ternyata gadis itu berpacaran denganku karena ingin dipuja"

Francis tersentak kaget mendengar cerita Arthur. Dia memberikan teh tersebut pelan-pelan ketangan Arthur. "itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus"

"_yep, I know right_"

"lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"aku sudah mengakhiri semuanya. Aku tidak suka akan hal itu" ucapnya seraya menyeruput teh tersebut dengan nikmatnya.

Francis tersenyum lembut menatap Arthur dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembutnya. "kalau itu membuatmu lega, aku yakin kamu akan berbahagia bersama gadis lainnya"

"tapi aku sepertinya tidak akan mempunyainya" ucap Arthur pesimis. "aku merasa aku telah masuk jurang kengerian"

"kenapa?"

"karena gadis-gadis itu sungguh menakutkan" ucap Arthur sedikit gemetaran. "aku lebih nyaman seperti ini"

Francis menatap Arthur dan memeluknya agar merasa tenang dan tentu saja Arthur merasa tenang dengan pelukan hangat Francis. "tidak apa-apa! Tidak semua gadis itu menakutkan"

Melihat hal itu, gadis tersebut berlari ketakutan menuju desa.

Xxx

.

Malam itu, malam yang tenang bagi Francis dikediamannya yang terletak jauh dari desa. Ia berfikir akan membuat bekal apa untuk makan siang besok saat bertemu dengan Arthur. Ia mencari bahan-bahan untuk dimasak. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara bising dari luar rumahnya dan pintu rumahnya diketuk dengan kerasnya. Ia bingung karena hari telah malam dan sangat aneh baginya yang tidak pernah dapat tamu sebelumnya.

"Arthur? Apakah itu kau?" Tanyanya bingung sambil mencoba buka pintu tersebut.

Francis membuka pintu dan ia tersentak, serentak warga desa berbondong-bondong datang kerumahnya. Api obor ada ditangan mereka. Wajah mereka tampak dusta dan urat amarah mereka tampak diwajah mereka. Francis kaget dan ia kebingungan dengan orang-orang yang ada di didepannya. Ia merasa panik dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ingin kabur namun kakinya kaku layaknya semen jalanan. Warga tampak marah dan mulai melempar bebatuan ketubuh Francis. Francis bingung dan dirinya hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit akibat timpukan-timpukan tersebut. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan tak dapat melawannya. Orang-orang itu meneriaki Francis dengan cacian-cacian dari mulut mereka.

_Mati kau!_

_Setan! Jelek! Pembawa sial!_

_Dasar monster pengganggu!_

_Lebih baik kau tidak pernah ada!_

_Sialan kau! Mati saja!_

_Tempatmu bukan disini!_

Seperti itulah teriakan-teriakan mereka kepada Francis. Francis tidak tahu apa yang salah dari dirinya sehingga warga itu mendatanginya yang tidak pernah datang ke desa. Ia menangis menahan rasa perih luar dalam akibat timpukan-timpukan mereka yang menyebabkan tubuhnya luka-luka dan berdarah.

"A- apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku tidak mengganggu kalian" teriak Francis mencoba bertanya dan ia merintih menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Warga terdiam namun amarah diwajah mereka masih tampak. Salah satunya mendekati Francis dan menarik kasar rambut Francis dan lalu berteriak. "kau tahu maksud kedatangan kami kesini!"

"Kami tidak senang bunga desa kami diambil olehmu!"

Francis tampak bingung karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kalimat-kalimat bunga desa. Dia hanya meringis menahan sakit.

"—bu- bunga desa?"

"jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau diam-diam mendekati Arthur yang mana adalah bunga desa di tempat kami, kan?" teriak orang yang menarik rambut Francis itu dan dia makin kencang menariknya. Warga setempat serentak berisik kembali. "kau menghasut Arthur untuk bertemu denganmu, kan, MONSTER?!"

Francis tersadar. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah pria yang sama seperti Arthur. Ia tersadar bahwa dirinya adalah monster. Selama ini dia telah lupa bahwa dirinya hidup dalam kesendirian tanpa teman dan dirinya bukanlah manusia normal. ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Arthur adalah bunga desa didesa itu. Ia tidak pernah tahu tentang terkenalnya Arthur sehingga orang-orang berlomba untuk mendapatkannya. Ia hanya bahagia bisa bersama Arthur.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Arthur!" ujar mereka protes dan menimpuki Francis kembali sehingga tepat kena wajah buruk Francis. "Bila kau masih berani mendekati Arthur, kami akan membakar kau hidup-hidup bersama rumah ini!"

Setelah meneriaki kalimat-kalimat jahanam itu, mereka berbondong-bondong pulang kedesa mereka dan meninggalkan Francis yang penuh luka tersebut.

Francis terduduk diam ditempat tidak dapat membendung airmatanya. Sakit di dada terasa begitu perih dibanding rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Dirinya tidak bisa melawan dan dirinya tidak bisa membantah. Tubuhnya gemetaran saat mengetahui kenyataannya memang dirinya tidak dapat berbahagia. Dirinya layaknya sampah dipandangan masyarakat. Hatinya sakit tak bertepi. Ia meratapi dirinya dimalam tanpa bulan tersebut. Hutan itu tampak gelap segelap hatinya.

Xxx

.

Sejak hari itu, Francis tidak pernah muncul kembali dihadapan Arthur walau Arthur menunggunya ditempat biasanya. Ia ingin sekali mendatanginya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia begitu takut dengan serbuan dari warga-warga itu. Ia begitu takut untuk mendekati semuanya. Nyalinya kembali menciut mengingat kejadian itu. Ia hanya bisa menatap Arthur dari jauh dan bersembunyi. Berkali-kali Arthur menunggunya, namun Francis tidak mendatanginya. Sehingga Arthurpun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk tidak datang kembali.

Perasaan ingin meminta maaf kepada Arthur begitu besar namun dirinya tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak sanggup memikirkan akan tinggal dimana dia bila rumahnya dibakar oleh penduduk desa. Ia tidak ingin mati begitu saja karena warga-warga tersebut. Ia hanya ingin tinggal damai dan harmonis. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan dan mengenal arti kasih sayang yang mereka punya. Namun, takdir berkehendak lain. Ia kembali menyendiri ditengah hutan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah lima bulan Francis tidak keluar rumah. Bahkan ia tidak berani untuk mencari bahan makanan dihutan sehingga membuatnya tidak makan dan menjadi kurus layaknya mayat hidup. Dirinya hanya ada didalam rumah dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dirinya layaknya zombie yang tidak bernyawa. Ia benar-benar tidak berani untuk keluar rumah sekalipun.

Pagi itu pintu rumahnya terketuk kembali dan hal itu membuat Francis tersentak kaget dan gemetaran kembali. Wajahnya pucat dan dia meragu untuk membukakan pintu.

"sekarang apalagi? Aku bahkan tidak pergi kedesa" gumam Francis dengan ragu membuka pintu tersebut. Ia begitu takut apabila orang-orang itu kembali ketempatnya dan melempari batu-batu yang beragam ukuran itu.

Francis membuka pintu namun ia bersembunyi dibalik pintu tersebut. Didapatinya pria tampan dengan warna mata hijau marun yang indah bak permata. Dia tersentak melihat sosok yang sangat familiar itu didepan matanya dan ia segera menutup pintunya tanpa basa-basi.

Sebelum pintu itu tertutup sepenuhnya, pria tampan itu mencegatnya. "kenapa ditutup lagi?"

Francis terdiam dan tidak sanggup mengucapkan sebuah kalimat-kalimat. Ia berusaha untuk menutup pintu tersebut. Namun apa daya, kekuatannya melemah akibat ia tidak makan dengan teratur.

"Francis, kenapa kau tidak menemuiku lagi?" ucap pria itu. "Aku selalu menunggumu, _frog_!"

Francis tetap tidak menjawab kalimat Arthur. Ia tak kuasa untuk membalas kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Ia begitu takut. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai manusia seperti yang selama ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Seberapapun inginnya ia berbahagia, hal itu hanyalah keinginan yang tidak akan dapat terpenuhi. Hidupnya adalah seorang diri.

"Francis, aku tidak mau tahu! Besok kutunggu kau di tempat yang sama!" ucap Arthur kesal bercampur parau. "aku akan terus menunggumu walau kau tidak datang!"

Arthur mulai berlalu dari rumah Francis. Francis menatap punggung Arthur dari balik pintu tersebut. Dirinya tak kuasa menahan rasa takut itu. Dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin bertemu Arthur, tapi dirinya takut akan amukan masyarakat setempat. Ia hanya bisa menangis kembali meratapi ketakutannya terhadap semua.

Xxx

.

.

Arthur menunggu Francis sudah sejam berlalu. Francis tidak datang ketempat itu. Ia mendumal dengan kesalnya. Namun ia tetap menunggu Francis untuk datang menemuinya. Sebenarnya Francis bukannya tidak datang, ia telah datang namun ia bersembunyi disekitar situ. Ia begitu takut untuk bertemu Arthur. Ia begitu takut apabila para manusia itu menemui mereka bersama kembali. Ia hanya melihat Arthur dari tempat ia berada.

Arthur tetap menunggunya walau itu sudah lewat dari satu jam dan bahkan lewat dari dua jam. Ia kesal dan mendumal terus-terusan. Ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Francis kembali. Ia berjalan kearah rumah Francis dan lalu tiba-tiba jatuh tersandung sesuatu. Ia tersungkur dan terguling-guling. Melihat hal itu, Francis yang khawatir mulai keluar dan menolong Arthur segera mungkin. Ia segera menjadikan dirinya sebagai matras bagi Arthur terjatuh.

"Ach" Arthur merasakan bahwa tubuhnya tidak sakit dan merasa bawahnya tampak kenyal tidak keras. Ia menatap kebawahnya dan didapatkannya Francis memakai jubah yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Francis?!" ucapnya seraya menyentuh tubuh Francis. Namun Francis menepis tangan Arthur dengan _reflex_ saat mengetahui dirinya disentuh Arthur. Arthur tersentak kaget melihat reaksi Francis yang tampak dingin itu.

"Ja—jangan sentuh" ucap Francis gemetaran ketakutan. Ia tidak berani menatap Arthur dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Arthur mendapatkan tampak reaksi aneh dari Francis dan ia lalu mengkerutkan alisnya. "kau berubah. Kau sudah bukan Francis yang aku kenal"

"—" Francis hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata. "—memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku?"

Arthur menatap Francis dengan kesal tampak tertantang dengan ucapan menyulut dari mulut Francis itu.

"mungkin aku memang tidak mengenalmu dekat, tapi kau temanku! Hanya padamu, aku merasa nyaman!" ucap Arthur. "kini aku sudah bisa melihat, Francis. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu!"

"Apa yang menarik dari wajah si buruk sepertiku?"

"Kau memang berubah! Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku ingin melihat wajahmu, _wanker_!"

Francis tersenyum kecut. "tidak ada yang menarik. Lebih baik kau melihat wajah gadis-gadis cantik itu dibanding diriku yang cacat ini"

Mereka berdebat adu mulut. Tidak ada yang mengalah satu sama lainnya. Hal ini berlangsung hingga setengah jam. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala sehingga akhirnya Francis berteriak kencang kehabisan akal.

"Aku ini monster, Arthur!" teriaknya parau. "k—kumohon jangan menemuiku lagi!"

Diteriaki seperti itu membuat Arthur makin kesal dan dia menarik tangan Francis. "kau selalu berkata bahwa kau monster! Aku sudah sering mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu! Kau sahabatku! Kau rivalku! Kalau kau memang monster, kau tidak mungkin berbincang padaku dengan akrabnya, Francis!"

Francis terdiam, dirinya tidak dapat kuasa membendung perasaannya. Ia lalu dengan pasrah membuka tudung yang ia pakai untuk menutupi wajahnya. "kau tidak mengerti, Arthur. Aku bukan manusia dan kita berbeda"

Wajah Francis membuat Arthur tampak tersentak. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan bulu kuduknya berdiri semuanya. Ia tampak takut menatap wajah Francis yang buruk tersebut. Namun ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh wajah Francis.

"ka—kau dan aku sama! Kau bukan monster, Francis!" ucap Arthur pilu. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Francis yang selama ini dijauhi orang-orang sekitar. Ia mengelus wajah Francis lembut. "Orang jahat tidak akan mempunyai bau aroma yang manis sepertimu"

Francis tak dapat membendung tangisannya. Ia kini menangis sejadinya. Ia menyesal atas perlakuannya selama ini. Ia begitu takut untuk kehilangan kembali maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi, namun ia tak kuasa. Ia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada kebaikan pria tampan didepan matanya itu. Ia mencintai pria didepan matanya itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Hanya pria itu yang dapat menerimanya dengan dirinya yang apa adanya.

Arthur memeluk Francis dengan eratnya dan membiarkan pria buruk itu menangis dipundaknya. Ia mengelus-elus lembut punggung Francis sampai Francis lelah untuk menangis kembali.

"—maafkan aku, Arthur" ucap pria itu. Ia mulai berhenti menangis. "a—aku begitu takut untuk kehilangan dan aku bersembunyi darimu"

Arthur menyentil jidat Francis dengan lembut. "bodoh! Aku tak akan menjelekkanmu karena rupamu!" wajah Arthur kini memerah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Lalu mereka berbincang-bincang dengan serunya seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Mereka tertawa bersama layaknya sahabat. Mereka berbincang-bincang hingga sore menjelang. Matahari senja saat itu adalah warna terbagus yang pernah ada. Mereka beranjak dari duduk mereka.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini besok" ucap Arthur menatap Francis. Francis terdiam mendengar kalimat Arthur. "ja—janji kau akan datang, ya!"

Arthur mengajukan jari kelingkingnya kepada Francis dan disahut dengan jari kelingking Francis. Francis tersenyum kepada Arthur dan berkata "janji"

Arthur tersenyum lembut kearah Francis dan lalu membalikan badannya kearah desa. Ia berlalu pergi ke desa dengan tersenyum lepas. Francis menatap kembali punggung Arthur dan lalu pulang ke tempatnya berada. Saat ia akan masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia melihat sekawanan penduduk desa dibelakangnya mengikutinya. Ia tersentak kaget dan wajahnya memucat bagaikan kertas putih.

"DIA TELAH MENGHIANATI KITA! DIA MULAI KEMBALI MERACUNI PIKIRAN BUNGA DESA KITA" teriak warga tersebut. Francis kembali gemetaran. Ia ingin kabur namun apa daya, tubuhnya tertarik oleh mereka dan mereka dengan membabi buta menghantam Francis memakai kayu.

Francis berkali-kali meminta maaf dan ampunan dari mereka namun tidak digubris oleh mereka. Mereka tetap menghantam tubuh Francis dengan kayu yang mereka bawa. Berkali-kali mereka menghantamkannya ketubuh Francis sehingga Francis merasakan nyeri yang tak terperi. Tubuh Francis tak dapat menahan semuanya sehingga salivanya mengalir deras keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mulai melemah dan tak dapat menghindari amukan warga. Warga menyeretnya layaknya hewan dan memukulnya tanpa perasaan manusiawi.

"Bakar! Bakar!" ucap warga serempak berteriak.

Mendengar hal itu, Francis berusaha untuk kabur. Namun apa dayanya, kekuatannya tidak sebesar yang ia harapkan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah akan kehidupannya. Tubuhnya tak dapat dikontrol, semua tampak mati rasa. Ia diseret layaknya hewan dan dilempar kedalam rumahnya. Pintu rumah itu dikunci oleh warga dan mereka mulai membakar rumah tersebut.

Francis mulai memucat, ia memohon ampunan kepada warga-warga tersebut. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan berusaha untuk keluar. Ia menjerit ketakutan dan airmatanya mengalir dengan derasnya. Tubuhnya tidak dapat ia rasakan, tapi ia berusaha untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Ia menjerit-jerit minta ampunan kepada warga, ia menjerit-jerit minta pertolongan, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasa kasihan. Mereka tertawa, mereka pergi meninggalkan Francis yang berada didalam rumah yang terbakar itu. Mereka tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan pilu Francis. Mereka pergi seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Francis hanya bisa menangis, meratapi dirinya yang akan mati dihari itu juga. Ia pasrah dan tak dapat melakukan apapun lagi. Merasa percuma dengan permintaan tolongnya. Merasa percuma dengan permintaan maafnya. Ia hanya dapat menunggu ajalnya.

Xxx

Terdengar suara teriakan seseorang di telinga Francis. Suara yang sangat Familiar dikupingnya, namun suara itu terdengar sangat pilu dan sendu sedan seakan menangis. Francis mencoba menengok kearah manapun namun yang terlihat hanyalah hitam gelam tanpa cahaya.

_Dimanakah ini? _

_Gelap sekali tiada cahaya._

_Aku harus pergi kemana?_

_Apakah aku telah mati?_

Tak lama, Francis mendengar suara familiar itu dan ia mendekati suara tersebut. Tak lama setelah ia mengikutinya, dihadapan matanya tampaklah pria bermata hijau marun itu tengah menangis memanggil namanya. Wajah itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia tersadar dari pingsannya. Francis berusaha untuk membelai wajah pria itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Tubuhnya begitu ngilu dan sakit.

"A—rthur?" ucapnya dengan suara yang terbata dan bahkan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Syukurlah kau sadar" ucap Arthur yang sedari tadi menangis memanggil nama Francis berkali-kali. Ia tampak takut akan kehilangan pria yang berbaring didepannya. Ia memeluk Francis dengan eratnya tanda ia bersyukur bahwa pria didepan matanya telah sadar. "kusangka kau tidak akan ada didunia ini lagi"

Francis terdiam dan melihat kesekeliling. Tampak dimatanya warna hitam pekat rumah yang telah terbakar itu. Ia tampak terpukul melihat hal tersebut dan ia berusaha untuk bangun dari posisinya yang sedang berbaring. Ia begitu terpukul saat mengetahui rumah kesayangannya yang ia bangun selama ini telah amblas beserta isi-isinya. Ia kembali menangis dan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia dapat perbuat.

Arthur memeluknya erat dan menenangkan Francis. "—ma—maafkan aku" ucap Arthur merasa bersalah kepada Francis.

"seandainya aku sadar bahwa ketidakhadiranmu lima bulan ini adalah karena aku. Seandainya aku sadar bahwa kau selalu memendam semuanya. Seandainya aku sadar lebih cepat dengan keanehan semua orang yang ada didesa"

"—"

"Francis—" Arthur mengkecup bibir Francis dengan sangat tiba-tiba sehingga airmata Francis terhenti dikarenakan kaget. "—ayo kita pergi dari sini dan memulai hidup baru!"

"—"

"kita hidup berdua disuatu tempat!" ucapnya pilu. Wajahnya memerah dan dia berusaha untuk mengutarakan kalimat-kalimatnya. "A—aku hanya ingin hidup berdua denganmu"

"karena aku terlanjur mencintaimu"

Rona wajah Francis memerah padam karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal yang demikian kepadanya. Ia kembali menangis tak kuasa membendung perasaan bahagianya. Ia memeluk Arthur erat dan mengangguk. "_je t'aime trop,_ Arthur"

Keduanya saling berpelukan dan mereka menautkan bibir mereka masing-masing. Mereka tertawa lepas seakan beban yang diderita hilang begitu saja tertiup angin. Mereka mulai berjalan jauh meninggalkan tempat itu dan meninggalkan desa. Meninggalkan kenangan indah ditempat rahasia mereka tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu. Mereka memulai hidup baru mereka disebuah tempat yang baru dan tak seorangpun mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

.

**Medetashi- medetashi.**

* * *

**.**

**The End**


End file.
